


Can I give you a hand?

by Svalewayland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svalewayland/pseuds/Svalewayland
Summary: Rey thought she'd been prepared for her first call as a sex phone operator. She'd been wrong.Based on a prompt by @reylo_promptsmicrofic
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Can I give you a hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> CC: Needing money, Rey takes a job as a phone sex operator as Kira. Getting into it with her first caller when suddenly he breaks down&starts to cry. He says he can't do this when she sounds so much like the girl he's in love with. She thinks he sounds like her best friend Ben.
> 
> @reylo_prompts
> 
> microfic

Rey hadn’t been sure what she’d been expecting when Paige, Roses’s sister, told her she could make some money by being a phone sex operator. First of all, Rey had laughed, loudly, incredulously, she’d gone as far as snorting in a very unladylike manner. Her? Sounding seductive on the phone? Yeah sure. 

Then life had gone downhill. Plutt had increased her rent after a long babbled excuse that explained nothing and her hours at the “Oldies but goldies” shop repairing things like DVD and VHS players had been cut short. Rey was fucked, not literally, but she could maybe fuck someone figuratively. After getting herself a good ramen deal and some cheap wine she’d relented and texted Paige. And that’s pretty much how Rey had gotten here, which was meant to say her unmade bed and prepaid phone. She was doing this, or well, Kira was.

After all the negotiations, as Rey liked to call them, and a surprising amount of paperwork to sign she’d found herself part of one of the top companies when it came to sex phone calls. Each member would log onto their site, fill in a questionnaire much like the one Rey had had to fill in, and then they’d be given the number of their best fit according to their schedules. So of course, Rey had been waiting for some guy that sounded too much like the owner of “Oldies but Goldies”, Lando. Old, charming, and embarrassingly obvious in his flirting. She’d seen Lando flirt with the ladies that came to the shop and Rey wasn’t sure she could withstand having to fake moaning to a guy that sounded just like the closest thing she had to a father figure.

Shuddering, Rey took a hot of the cheap tequila she’d gotten just for her first time. It didn’t help that she had no experience, none, zero, nada. Unless you counted her solo sessions at the thoughts of her best friend’s tall and broody self. 

So Rey had been prepared for worst-case scenario, or what she’d thought worst-case scenario would be. She’d never, not in a million years, would have imagined that after getting the info that “Kylo” was going to call her she’d ended up with a sobbing mess of a man that sounded too much like Ben; the best friend she’d been masturbating to for the past year.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It’d all began fairly well. Rey had gone to the convenience store, gotten the tequila, some snacks, and spicy chicken flavoured ramen. She’d blasted some music to hype herself up, gotten her only pair of cotton and lace undies on, lit her emergency candles and told herself she knew what she was doing. She was a strong, confident, sexy woman. She most definitely wasn’t a 20-year-old virgin with trembling fingers that blushed at the sight of erotic scenes…

Two shots of tequila later, Rey almost believed this. So when the phone rang and “Kira speaking, may I give you a hand tonight?” passed her lips she didn’t cringe but simply waited as after hearing a gasp coming from the other end of the phone she heard a lowly and gravelly muttered, “fuck”.

“Kylo?” Rey ventured softly, trying to prompt her first call into speaking. Maybe he was nervous too, she thought.

“Kira,” the voice cracked and she could hear some shuddering breaths, “sorry I don’t think I can do this.”

And just like that her first client was crying, scratch that, he was full-blown sobbing and Rey’s heart ached for the sound made her want to comfort this man.

“It’s okay,” she said softly, and prayed to the gods she sounded reassuring.

“You sound so much like her, my best friend,” more crying and babbling, “I’m in love with her and... and god why am I saying this to you.”

Rey could hear sniffling but what go her was how much this man’s voice sounded like Ben, the baritone of his voice and rambling far too familiar. She felt her heart increase its speed, wildly beating against her ribcage.

“...shouldn’t have fucking listened to Poe.”

Alarms ringed in Rey’s head. All the fucking sirens. Her body went stiff, fingers clutching her sheets for dear life as cold sweat poured from her pores.

“Ben?”

The line went silent, neither her nor the man who could be Ben seemed to be breathing.

“Rey?”

She gasped, hand releasing the sheets and immediately going to cover her mouth. 

Ben’s line made a sound that sounded a lot like something slamming into wood.

“Fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> First part of this microfic. Hope you liked it, there's no update schedule.  
> Find me on Twitter as @svalewayland


End file.
